


Sunsets and Ferris Wheels

by Rosewritingparlor



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, MitsuTenn, Mitsuki is a hopeless romantic, Tenn helped Mitsuki move on, Very slight GakuRyuu, and Mitsuki fell in love with Tenn in the process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewritingparlor/pseuds/Rosewritingparlor
Summary: After a messy breakup with Nagi, Mitsuki finds himself in the comfort of Tenn, and in the process, falling in love with him. After 2 years of dating, Mitsuki finally decides to take their relationship to another level.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/ Nanase Riku (mentioned), Izumi Mitsuki/ Rokuya Nagi (Past), Izumi Mitsuki/Kujou Ten, Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/Yaotome Gaku, Yaotome Gaku/ Kujou Tenn (Past)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sunsets and Ferris Wheels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aruarudayo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruarudayo/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Aru! I hope you enjoy this fic. Thank you for the fun memories together this year (despite living on 2 different ends if the world). 
> 
> Merry Christmas to anyone who is also reading this fic!, and Happy Holidays if you don't like, or celebrate Christmas.

Some dreams are fleeting, and Mitsuki knew that when he became an idol. He knew that eventually not only him, but the rest of IDOLiSH7 would retire from idol work and move onto careers their body could handle easier; after all, trying to dance as they aged would never end well. Thankfully, his love for being an MC scored him plenty of TV work and appearances, and he was grateful to the fans that supported his decision. Iori went into legal work, Yamato continued his acting career, Riku started working in the Takanashi Productions office, while Sougo went to continue composing music, with Tamaki becoming a choreographer. Nagi left and returned home to Northmare. 

Nagi leaving shattered Mitsuki’s heart. He left Japan, only giving Mitsuki and the rest of the IDOLiSH7 members not much more than a day's notice, causing a gap of distrust between the two, and leading to the inevitable breakup. 

Mitsuki, however, learnt love will find you in the most mysterious of times, in the most mysterious of ways. Never did he expect to fall in love with his friend's brother after his painful break up. Kujo Tenn made himself very comfortable in Mitsuki’s life after he found the MC crying in the street the day Mitsuki ended everything with Nagi.

Tenn always admired Mitsuki’s professionalism towards being an idol, and the level of dedication Mitsuki put forward. He may have started as an idol later, but he was always trying to keep IDOLiSH7 professional, even if some of the other members weren’t as strict. Mitsuki was always helping look after Riku, and Tenn would always be grateful, though he never said anything about it. 

~~~

“Are you sure you’re okay with the amusement park?” Mitsuki asked over the phone as he was leaving the TV studio. “We’re not idols anymore, but we’re still public figures.” 

“It’s fine. I want to go somewhere fun with you before I’m in Paris for another fashion show.” A hint of a laugh comes from the other side of the line.

“Fine, fine. We’ll just have to keep ourselves on the down low.” Mitsuki smiles as he talks. “I love you, Tenn; I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning.” 

“I love you too, Mitsuki,” Tenn said on the other end before the dial tone came.

Mitsuki gave a stretch before walking out of the studios back door, flicking through any social media notifications he missed out on. Thumbing through his private instagram, he saw a post from Nagi, him standing in front of a plane, dressed in a suit and tie but with the caption:  _ “Back to Japan”. _ Mitsuki could feel his heart sink. Two years and a half years of his first and ex-boyfriend being away, and of all times to return, it’s when Tenn will be in Paris.

Mitsuki tried not to let it bother him as he headed back home, listening to some old CDs of TRIGGER and remembering his days of being an active idol. “Oh if only I could go back to those days,” he sighs as he drives through the streets. “All well, guess that’s what happens when you age.” 

“I’m home!” Mitsuki pushed open the back door to Fonte Chocolat, instantly noticing the boxes packed to the side of the hallway. “Iori, are these your boxes for the movers tomorrow?” He called out to his younger brother. 

“Welcome home, Nii-san. Yes, the removalists are coming around tomorrow at midday. I’m meeting Nanase-san around 11am to get the keys to our new unit though, so mum and dad are going to help with these.” Mitsuki gave Iori a soft smile. He was proud of Iori, and so happy that he and Riku were finally settling down. 

“I wish I could help tomorrow, but I have a date with Tenn before he leaves.” Scratching his head awkwardly, he gave an apologetic look to his brother.

“It’s fine. You enjoy your day with him. Nanase-san wouldn’t stop complaining today about Kujo-san leaving, so enjoy it while you can,” Iori ruffled his brother's hair before heading upstairs. 

“Iori!” Mitsuki called out before his brother vanished. Iori turns to look at his brother. “Would you be okay if I said I wanted to marry Tenn?” His feet shuffled on the spot.

“I still don’t like him a lot. His attitude towards me hasn’t changed much over the years, and he’s still convinced I’m going to hurt Nanase-san one day. He’s still rude and arrogant just because he went from a famous idol to a world class model,” Iori took in a deep breath. “However,” he continued, “every time you bring him along somewhere, I can see stars in his eyes. Stars that weren’t there when he was dating Yaotome-san. He looks at you like you’re the only important person in the world, and it’s clear that he loves you more than anything else in the world, so yes, I would be more than okay to give you over to Tenn out of anyone we know.”

“Iori…” A softness appeared on Mitsuki’s face. 

“However, if he dares hurt you, I can and will make sure that I help you divorce him,” 

“Don’t worry, I don’t think that will be an issue.” Mitsuki pulled a small box out of the bag he took with him to work. “I was hoping you’d give us your blessing, so I picked up the ring today.” Mitsuki opened the box, and showed Iori the white gold band with pink and orange jewels along it.

“I think it’s perfect, Nii-san,” Iori gave a soft smile to his brother. “I need to go finish packing my stuff, but he better say yes to you; no one else will take care of him as much as you do,” Iori disappears up the rest of the flight of stairs while Mitsuki is left down in the hallway.

“I should have some light dinner and get to bed,” Mitsuki said as he smiles to himself, putting the ring away. 

~~~

“I’m off!” Mitsuki called out from the front of Font Chocolat, with a smile on his face. Making his way to his car, he drove to the shared house that TRIGGER still lived in. Mitsuki didn’t understand how Tenn could live under the same roof as his ex-boyfriend, but then again, their breakup was mutual, not messy like his and Nagi’s. 

Mitsuki pulled up in front of the home, and stepped out of the car, greeted by Ryunosuke. “Mitsuki-kun, good morning,” Mitsuki smiled at the former idol, now actor. 

“Morning Tsunashi-san,” Mitsuki smiled. “Is Tenn inside?” Mitsuki locks his door and gives Ryuu a hug. 

“He’s just inside getting ready.” Ryuu grabs a bouquet of flowers that he had to the side. “Just like you asked,” he said with a smile. “Good luck, and I’m sure everything will be fine,”

Mitsuki took the flowers with a thank you. “Let me know how much they were, and I’ll send you the money,” 

“Don’t be silly, Tenn has been the happiest I’ve ever seen him with you, and I want him to retain that happiness forever. Let's just call this me wanting to help where I can to make today successful.”

“Oi, you coming in Izumi-ani?” Gaku called from the front door. “Your boyfriend is waiting inside for you,” he said with a smirk, and then, teasingly, “so leave mine alone!”

“Morning to you too Yaotome,” Mitsuki calls back. “I’ll head inside now if that’s okay,” he said, turning back to Ryuu.

“Of course.”

Mitsuki makes his way to the front door, walking inside as Gaku whispers ‘good luck’ to him.

“Tenn?” Mitsuki pops his head into Tenn’s bedroom, making the model jump.

“Mitsuki, you scared me,” he said with a soft laugh. The younger man walked over to his boyfriend, giving him a gentle kiss. 

“Here,” Mitsuki pulls out the bouquet of pink flowers that was handed to him by Ryuu. “I won’t be seeing you for a while, so I wanted to at least make today special; I think Iori would kill me if I didn’t since those two are moving today.” Mitsuki let out a soft laugh at the end.

“They’re beautiful, Mitsu, you didn’t have to.” 

Mitsuki flushed at the nickname, something Tenn hardly ever uses.

“I’ll pop them into a vase before we go.”

~~~

The car ride to the park was an easy one. Tenn and Mitsuki learnt they could harmonise well together really early on, and it was something they would always do together. The day itself was full of laughter shared between the two, as they dragged each other around the theme park. 

“Tenn, we only have time for one more ride. Let’s end the day at the ferris wheel,” Mitsuki said, a more nervous tone to his voice than at any other point during the day. 

Tenn noticed the change in tone, raising his eyebrow. “Ferris wheel? At sunset? It’s almost like you have something planned. You’re not going to break up with me in one of the most romantic settings are you?”

“O-Of course not! I could never!” Mitsuki stammers out.

“Then let’s go.” 

They took their time this time heading to the giant wheel. The ride attendant made sure they were comfortable. The carriage clicked and started to move, and stopped as they hit the very top, the sunset illuminating the park.

“Tenn,” Mitsuki looked to his boyfriend, dragging Tenn’s attention away from the window.

“We’ve been dating for just over two years now and…” his voice trailed off. Tenn lifts an eyebrow at the sudden, matter-of-fact statement Mitsuki had made.

“Tenn, I love you more than anyone in the world, and I really can’t see a future without you in it.” Mitsuki inhaled.

“I guess what I’m trying to ask is,” He let out a shaky exhale as he reached into his pocket, and pulled out the ring box from yesterday, opening it.

“Kujo Tenn, will you marry me? Will you do me the honours of being able to call you Izumi Tenn?”

A moment passes

“Of course, silly,” Tenn holds back his tears. “I love you, and I couldn’t imagine saying yes to anyone else.” A tear slipped from his eyes. Mitsuki pulls the ring out of the box, and slides it onto Tenn’s ring finger. “I think now is a great time to finally go public about our relationship,” Tenn commented as he wiped the tears that are now spilling from his eyes. 

Tenn pulls his phone out of his pocket, and holds the ring finger out, a giant smile on both his and Mitsuki’s faces. He snaps the photo, opening up his public instagram account.

_ Kujotenn: We’ve been very quiet the last two and a bit years regarding our relationship, however, @izumimitsuki and I have been in love, and happily dating. Today we’ve taken a bigger step into our relationship as I will soon get to call myself Izumi Tenn. I love Mitsuki with all my heart, and I hope that you’ll continue to support us. _

The post immediately gained traction, as the notification tab started filling up with likes and comments. Mitsuki feels his phone buzzing from his pocket. Looking at the caller ID, he sees Nagi’s name on the screen. 

“Take it,” Tenn urged.

Mitsuki hit the answer button holding the phone to his ears.

_ “OH MITSOOK! FINALLY! I CAN CANCEL MY TRIP TO JAPAN NOW!” _

“What do you mean cancel your trip?”   
  


“I was going to fly over, and make sure you proposed to Kujoshi~ You’ve been dating for far too long!”

Mitsuki’s expression said it all. He was in shock, but he was more than happy knowing Nagi of all people also wants to see the two of them get married.

“Are you happy?” Nagi asked over the phone. 

“Yes, I am,” Mitsuki sayid with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! thank you all for reading this! I haven't been able to write for a while due to university and life, but I'm glad I could get this done! Massive Thank you to Alle (@eienseiriron) for beta-ing this for me. Also, thank you Aru for opening my eyes to what is MitsuTenn. 
> 
> the flowers look like:https://www.floweradvisor.com.au/flowers/hand-bouquets-pink-tw-fa7259  
> the ring looks like: https://www.nicholaswylde.com/product/platinum-pink-orange-sapphire-eternity-ring/
> 
> feel free to follow my twitter at https://twitter.com/_rosewriting_


End file.
